Projection of the Heart
by Lunarse
Summary: A secret about Jellal is revealed. He is not who he appears to be. He is merely a shard of the original. A soul projection, created from forbidden magic. But if this is the truth, where is the Jellal from the tower? Mystery, Angst, Family (REVISED)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so as I finish Vampire's Promise, I'm beginning a new short multi-chapter based on a weird idea that popped into my head. So, tell me what you guys think. Not sure when this takes place, borderline AU. Post Ultear's death, Fairytail is not disbanded. Slight OOCness. This should be 2-3 chapters long total.

Summary: A secret about Jellal is revealed. He is not who he appears to be. He is merely a shard of the original. A soul projection, created from forbidden magic. But if this is the truth, where is the Jellal from the tower?

Projection of the Soul: Chapter 1: Shattered seal

3rd person POV

Jellal sat next to Laxus as the two discussed the troubles of being guild masters over a bottle of rum. Crime Sorciere was visiting FairyTail as a break from hunting dark guilds.

Jellal's POV

"So how is Meredy getting along with the newbies?" Laxus asked. "I know Ultear's death hit her hard." I sighed. Ultear's passing had been hard on us both. I felt like I had lost a sister. "She is doing the best she can. Surprisingly Macbeth and she get along well. He hardly ever speaks but apparently, he is good with comforting someone." I stated. Laxus looked up surprised. "Really? I never would have seen that one coming." He stated and I nodded in response. "Erik has helped too. He purposefully annoys her to distract her." Laxus nodded. "That's good."

I felt a slight pang in my tattoo. I rubbed it slightly. "Headache?" Laxus guessed. I nodded unsure. "I'm going to get some rest. See you tomorrow." I called.

Erza's POV

I watched Jellal and Laxus laugh together. It was good to see him relax. I watched him as he walked out, hopefully tomorrow we can spend some more time together.

Jellal's POV

My tattoo was burning, and my chest constricted, making it hard to breath. I didn't know what was happening. A curse, some kind of long distance attack? The pain became unbearable and I lost conciseness.

The next morning I woke up on the floor. The pain seemed to disappear, but I was worried. I figured I'd have Wendy take a look at me later. I quickly got ready and headed to FairyTail. My guild was already there. We had all stayed at different hotels for safety reasons. I walked in and sat at the bar, rubbing my head. The pain was beginning to come back.

Erza's POV

Jellal looked exhausted. I was worried and began to walk towards him when he suddenly collapsed to the floor, holding his head.

"Jellal?!" I called out worriedly. He was unconscious. I placed my hand on his forehead as Wendy and Meredy rushed over. His forehead was burning.

"What happened?" Meredy asked. I shook my head. "He seems to have a fever but, something seems off." I stated. Wendy placed her hands on his head and gasped. "What on earth?" She questioned, eyes wide and panicked. Everyone froze and waited for her to explain.

"I don't understand. It's like he is slowing having the magic in him sucked out, but from where? And how? There is some kind of seal? Someone get Porlyusica. "She ordered and Jet ran out to race towards her home. Laxus picked Jellal up and carried him to the infirmary with Wendy following. Meredy and I looked at each other panicked and followed.

Erza's POV

A few hours later and Porlyusica arrived. She quickly set to work and placed her hands on Jellal. Her eyebrows furrowed. "There is a seal. It is connecting him to someone or something. Regardless, it appears to be pulling his magic out of him. It might even be sealing pieces of his memory." She stated grimly.

"How is that possible?" Makarov asked quietly.

"Forbidden magic. Deeply forbidden and dangerous magic." She replied. "I can probably remove the seal but I'm not sure what damage that would do." She confessed. Jellal began to stir slightly. After quickly explaining the situation to him he turned to Porlyusica. "Remove the seal, please? I need to know why it's there." He asked. I looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?" He took my hand and squeezed it for a second before letting go. "Yes." He stated, sitting up.

Porlyusica sighed and placed her hands on Jellal's head. "Take a deep breath. This will most likely hurt." He nodded and she began the counter spell. Almost immediately he started screaming in pain. The dragon slayers moved quickly to hold him in place so she could work.

Jellal's POV

Something in my head was breaking. Flashes of my past came to me. My memories over ran my mind and each piece brought agony as they began to fill in gaps I didn't realize were there. All I could see after was one simple truth that had been sealed away. The truth of it shocked me to my core and I collapsed.

Erza's POV

Jellal collapsed suddenly and I pushed him back on to the bed. "Is he going to be ok?" I questioned. Porlyusica sighed. "We won't know until he wakes and we can tell if it worked or not."

I sat next to Jellal for hours, holding his hand. It had killed me to see him in that much pain. His guild and my team along with Master Makarov visited him throughout the day but he gave no sign of waking up. Finally, as the sun began to set, he stirred.

"Jellal?" I called to him as I quickly motioned to Meredy who was there to get everyone. He groaned and opened his eyes. By then the entire guild was present. He put a hand on his head. "It worked." He stated simply but he seemed distraught.

"Well? What was it for?" I asked. He looked me in the eye and I was shocked at the distress there. "To hide the truth. I'm not Jellal Fernandez."

….

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled as they came to their senses. I was shocked. How could he not be Jellal?

"I'm not Jellal Fernandez. At least, I'm only a piece of him."

"Are you saying you're a thought projection?" I asked quietly He shook his head

"I'm not a thought projection, either. He made me using a forbidden technique. I'm a shard of his soul given a physical form. I'm his soul projection." He explained.

Makarov gasped. "I've heard of this technique. It is deeply forbidden. The caster chooses an aspect of themselves they wish to cut out, and using a ritual, they remove it from their soul and give it physical form. However, the hole it leaves is eventually healed and the castor is fine, and retains themselves as they always were, however the projection may end up having the shard morph into their own soul, thus creating an individual. The two would eventually end up with different personalities and if the projection ever tried to return to the original, the clash of personalities may drive them mad. Tell me, what piece of himself did the original Jellal use to create you? And when did he do this?" He asked quietly.

Jellal, no, the projection tilted his head and seemed to be in deep thought. "I was made with his desire to protect, and his need to make things right." The projection looked at me sadly.

"He made me to protect you, Erza. You and the others, and to get redemption if possible." He stated smiling. I gasped and I felt tears in my eyes. Suddenly the projection's eyes widened as if he remembered something. "I was created soon after the original was defeated in the tower…Oh god. He never left the tower. He made me before he fused with the lacrima. Meaning, I was his final act… How am I even here?" He looked at Makarov confused. I was in shock. Even in his final moments, Jellal was there for me. By creating a replica to look out for me.

Makarov's voice responding the projection brought me back. "My boy, that must mean the original is alive somewhere, feeding your life force with his own magic. The pull of magic from you that made you faint may have been the original pulling his magic back if his ran out. "He stated. I was frozen. "So, the real Jellal is out there somewhere? What will happen to the fake?" Others gasped. I flinched when I saw the projection's response to my words. He looked like I had punched him in the gut. "Wait. I mean…I'm sorry." I finally said to him.

"Erza, it's ok. "He said in response. "No, it's not. You have been the only Jellal there since Nirvana. Everything we went through, it was you, not the original. You are not a fake. You are yourself." I told him firmly. He smiled at me gently. I decided I would keep calling him Jellal, not projection. He was himself, and he was the Jellal I knew. And if I were being honest with myself, he was the Jellal I loved.

Suddenly Levy gasped. "Wait. You said the original never left the tower since he fused with the lacrima. Makarov said he must be alive. Does that mean that the original is at the tower right now? Trapped in the lacrima?" Everyone froze. "Oh god…" I felt sick. "We left him there, to die…" I stated.

"We have to free him." Meredy announced. "Being trapped in lacrima, that much concentrated magic fusing with his body, for so many years...How is he even alive? Who knows how much damage that has done to him?" Wendy questioned.

"We need to leave immediately. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charlee, go to the island. The rest of us will stay here." Makarov stated.

Jellal's POV

"Wait. I need to go too." I stated.

"Are you sure? If you two get too close you may fuse." Levy stated. I nodded. Something told me that I needed to be there.

"Alright then. Head out." Laxus stated.

3rd person POV

Renting a boat, they soon began to approach the island. The tower still stood, encased in lacrima but it seemed to be flashing slightly.

Erza's POV

I was unprepared for the rush of memories that came with seeing the tower again. I looked towards Jellal, or his projection at least and he seemed to be struggling too. We came ashore and started towards the entrance.

"Wait, I need to go alone." Jellal stated suddenly.

"What? Why?" Natsu questioned. He shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure. A hunch I guess." Jellal stated quietly.

Jellal's POV

I couldn't explain why, but I felt I had to face this alone. Nodding towards the others I began to climb up the tower. I had no idea what I would find, but I knew that if my creator was truly alive my life was about to get a heck of a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Projection of the Heart

Chapter 2: One Jellal, two Jellal, no Jellal

Well, here we go. I'm not really sure how I feel about this entire plot/idea but it won't go away and I figured I may as well finish it. It's not my best work but Oh well. WARNING: This is going to get a little dark and emotional at times so be warned!

Edit: Rewritten! I hope it is better now!

Chapter 2:

Jellal's POV

I slowly made my way up the tower. I could feel my magic or, at least his magic pulling me forward. Leading me to wherever he was. I wondered what I would find? I knew our personalities must be vastly different by now. But was this Jellal going to be like the child from before or more like Seigrain? Maybe a mix? I was wary yet I knew I had to keep going.

I quickly reached the door that led to what used to be the throne room. At this point I could actively feel my magic being drained. My tattoo was burning once more and I felt weak. The original me had to be there. I pushed open the door not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. I gasped in shock and sat down on the floor as the room spun. "What the heck does this mean!?"

In front of me, encased in solid lacrima was the original Jellal, my creator. I could see that the injuries from the battle at the Tower had healed into scars. Webs of lacrima magic raced over his skin creating a rune pattern. His eyes were closed and he showed no sign of being awake. What shocked me however, was that nothing had changed. HE hadn't changed. It was like looking into a mirror, if that mirror showed the past. The Jellal in front of me had not aged at all. He still looked 19. "How is this possible?" I wondered aloud.

I shook my head and inspected the crystal, trying to determine how to best free him. The second I placed my hand on the lacrima, my creator's eyes snapped open and the lacrima shattered. Acting quickly, I was able to catch my copy as he collapsed in my arms, unconscious once more. The second we came into contact though I felt my magic being pulled harshly from me and I jumped back. The sudden drain of magic left me dizzy and I sat down again. I opened my eyes when I heard movement. He had sat up.

Erza's POV

I was scared for Jellal, both of them. I feared what would become of the Jellal I had learned to know and love, and for the original. I trusted my Jellal though, and if he said he needed to do this alone, I would put my faith in him.

"Erza." Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing. "He will be ok." She told me firmly. I looked at her in shock at the strength of her tone. Everyone was nodding their heads.

"Jellal won't let this destroy him. He promised me he'd never be the reason for your tears ever again." Natsu stated smiling. I felt myself returning his grin. "You're right."

Even if I had calmed down for a time, I quickly grew anxious once more Suddenly the entire tower seemed to begin pulsing with magic. "What is going on?" Wendy questioned. I steeled my nerves and began to climb up the tower. "We need to make sure they're ok." I stated as Lucy tried to stop me. She nodded and we began to ascend together.

Original Jellal's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. Sitting up I rubbed my aching head. _How long was I out? How am I alive?_ I looked up and my eyes locked with an identical pair. I felt shock run through me. "You. What are you doing here? You shouldn't even remember I exist." I asked my creation. He was looking at me with just as much shock. "I didn't. Until you started pulling your magic back, making me collapse in the middle of the guild hall. Fairy Tail's healer was able to figure out what was going on and released the seal on my memories." He explained. I was even more confused. "Fairy Tail?" He smiled at me then. "Yes. My guild was visiting." He then explained the events of the past few years. I told him that I had not even been aware that I was pulling my magic back, and that it must have just been a subconscious part of me waking up.

Still I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was a part of an independent guild, friends with Erza once more, and she had forgiven me. No. She had forgiven and accepted HIM. I felt a pang of sadness run though me.

"It seems I no longer belong in her life." I concluded sadly.

Jellal's POV

I looked at him in shock. I had expected the confusion, but not this. "What do you mean? You're the original. You're the real Jellal. I'm just a copy." I questioned. "How could you not belong? Plus, you are closer to her in age then I am." I added. He shook his head sadly.

"No. You are a part of her life now. You love her and she loves YOU. We are different people now. I would have made many different choices then you did. You carry my desire to protect and repent. You don't carry my darkness, the part of me that still feels rage. You are the untainted version of me. You make her happy, not me. And as such you are the one that she needs by her side." He declared. I sighed. I could tell the physical pain it was causing him to even say this. We may be different people but we have one thing we share that will never change. We both were in love with Erza Scarlet. Before any of this, if she had decided to be with another man, it would have broken me, but I would have accepted it if it was what made her happy. And now I was watching a version of me go through it.

"I'm sorry." I stated putting my hand on his shoulder. He smirked at me and chuckled. "Funny thing is I made you, what do I have to be jealous of?" He then frowned. "There is one last thing I need to do then." He stated firmly. It was then that I noticed the magical circle surrounding us. _When did that appear?_

Original Jellal's POV

This would be my final act as a part of Erza's life. To make the man she loves, real. My creation gasped as he realized my intentions. "NO. What will this even do to you?" He questioned. I shrugged. "What happens to me doesn't matter. You will be cut from me, becoming your own soul entirely. We will be completely different people even if we are genetically the same. Twins I guess." I laughed without humor. "Maybe I should start going by Seigrain again." I joked and he looked at me incredulously.

"Now isn't the time to be joking!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Stop this spell!" I shrugged him off and stood. "I won't." He chased after me. "You don't need to do this!" He tried again. I sighed. "But I do." I then started activating the final piece of the spell. Suddenly the doors burst open.

Erza's POV

We burst into the throne room and I stopped short. Two Jellals in front of me. One older, one younger. One casting a spell, the other trying to prevent it. The older Jellal looked up at me in relief.  
"Erza! Stop him!" He yelled desperately. I was in shock, as was my team. No one knew what to do. Suddenly the younger laughed sadly. "Too late." Suddenly the magic circle between the two, started glowing and vanished. Both screamed and collapsed to the ground as the light disappeared. I raced over to them and checked their pulses. The older Jellal was fine, just unconscious. Then I turned to the younger, the one we came here for. "Oh god. Wendy!" I called out to her. His pulse was weak, too weak. There was blood flowing out of his mouth. He was dying. She raced over and gasped but set to work.

"Why hasn't he aged?" Lucy questioned. Gray shook his head. "Must have been a side effect of fusing with the lacrima." Natsu was about the respond when the older Jellal, our Jellal started coughing.

"That idiot. I can't believe he just did that." He grumbled, sitting up. I glanced at him in relief but froze. Something was different. I couldn't place it. Natsu was glancing between the two. "Your scents are different. They weren't a second ago but now they are." He questioned.  
"Your nose must be broken." Gray said off handedly and Natsu was about to punch him before Jellal intervened.

"Stop." He stated. His voice was even different, just a little deeper. _What was going on?_ Everyone was watching him confused. Wendy suddenly stopped healing the younger. "He should be ok now." She stated wiping her brow. The older Jellal walked over and sat down. He flicked the other Jellal's forehead. "Wake up." He demanded yet there was a layer of affection in his voice that surprised me. The younger opened his eyes. He noticed everyone starring at him but he was only watching his copy. "It worked?" He asked and received a nod in response. He instantly relaxed. "Thank God. For a second there I thought I'd killed us both." My Jellal started laughing. "You gave it your best shot, I'll give you that." The younger sat up and rolled his eyes. He then glanced at me, but quickly looked away. He didn't seem to know what to say to me. I glanced at my team. They were as confused a me.

"Jellal?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me shyly. "Yes…?" He questioned. "What was that?" I asked him, referring to the spell he had just cast. He looked away sheepishly and neither Jellal would meet my eyes. "You got yourself into this mess. You explain." The elder finally said. The younger tsked but nodded. "Fine. I just made this Jellal here, the one you have known, into his own person." He stated simply.

"EEEHHHH?" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"How?" Lucy questioned.

"I may have used an incredibly forbidden technique to separate our souls so now we are separate people." He explained.

Natsu was pointing between the two. "So, you're different people now? How the heck is that going to work? Are one of you going to start going by a different name?" He asked. The younger shrugged. "I guess I could always go as Seigrain." He stated only to be smacked in the back of the head. "NO." The elder responded. "or Jay." He finished glaring at Jellal who nodded.

"So, Crime Sorciere Jellal is Jellal and newly awakened younger Jellal is Jay." Happy stated.

I was still in shock. Two Jellals. Two separate Jellals. One from my past, one from the present. I had loved both at different times in my life. My emotions were a mess. Jay looked at me worriedly. "Erza...? Are you ok?" He questioned and he looked and acted so much like the Jellal from my childhood that I felt my chest constrict. And then there was the current Jellal putting his hand on my shoulder and looking at me with such concern, such care, I was frozen. The two glanced at each other and seemed to share a look. Jay began to back off but I grabbed him to stop him. Suddenly overcome with emotion I pulled them both into a hug. Both froze but at the same time relaxed and returned my embrace. My team was watching smiling.

"Let's go home." I stated pulling back and after glancing at each other, they both nodded.

3rd person POV

After a week of introductions and rest for the two, Jay decided it was time. Jellal knew what he was planning, he only hopped the man he now considered his younger twin brother would find his place in the world, and hopefully find peace.

Erza's POV

Jay had become more of a brother to me, as opposed to the romantic love I felt for Jellal. I was glad my emotions had sorted out. I couldn't even imagine the mess it would be if I loved them in the same way. I was eating a slice of cake when Jay approached me where I sat with my team. He seemed nervous.

"Erza." He started.

"Yes Jay?" I questioned worried. He scratched the back of his head.  
"I'm leaving." He stated after a pause.

"WHY?" Natsu demanded. Jay sighed. "Jellal belongs here. With Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail. I want to find where I belong. I want to see the world." He explained. Natsu quieted down. I pulled Jay into a hug. "I know. Just promise you'll visit." I asked of him. He nodded. After goodbyes from the rest of the guild, Jellal pulled Jay into a hug. "Stay safe brother." He said quietly but I was close enough to hear. Jay nodded and left. I put my arm around Jellal and he placed his head on mine and we watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

Done

I was initially thinking of having Jay transfer his soul to Jellal instead, resulting in Jay's death but then I figured Jellal deserves family and he would feel guilty over his death so I went with this. Final thoughts? Edit: Do the changes make it easier to read?


End file.
